Ashleigh
by JDFFan2278
Summary: Lord Tithor brainwashes a little girl into believing that she is evil. Then, his secret gets out. Will the brainwashed girl stay or go? R&R. A new version of "For What It's Worth". Rated T for possible swearing.


I watch my beautiful daughter, Phoebe, practicing her gymnastics in my crystal ball. I smirk, and then frown, as Kimberly approaches her.

"Phoebe, you did great today. We're going to take a break for a few weeks, but keep up the good work. Tell your dad I said hi." she says.

Phoebe grabs her bag off the ground and I take this opportunity to teleport my six-year-old onto the Dragonzord, so I can recruit her to be my princess. She glares at me. Apparently, she's very shocked to see me.

"Lord Tithor, I see you're back. Would you care to explain who you had to possess in order to become all-powerful again?" she asks, looking at her nails so she doesn't have to look at me.

"I possessed your pathetic father. It was easy. It seems the great Tommy Oliver was an easier target than I originally thought." I cackle, spinning my Dragon Dagger.

Phoebe looks up at me in shock. She looks almost as if I stuttered. She nods, before realizing whose name I said. She hisses, almost getting within range to do bodily damage to me. I blast her, so she behaves.

"Sir, the evil chamber's fired up and ready to be used to reunite you with Ashleigh. I'll take Phoebe down to your laboratory and you can cast the spell." She reports.

I stand up, dragging Phoebe behind me like a rag doll. The girl who informed me that everything was ready retreats, so I can't hurt her. I laugh, picking up Phoebe so she's comfortable.

"We'll rule Angel Cove, my little one. Soon, we'll rule the pathetic city." I whisper.

Phoebe stares at me as I force her into my torture chamber. She attempts to break free, but I freeze her, before she can escape.

"Light will fall and darkness will rise. Give my daughter an unpleasant surprise." I chant, blasting the chamber.

I turn around and smirk, knowing I've done well. My daughter stumbles out, dazed.

"Daddy, please, wait for me! I _am_ your only general at the moment. Are you ready to begin the attack? Shayla won't see it coming." Ashleigh cackles.

"Hey, baby. Why don't you go test out your powers by attacking the city?" I ask, brushing her hair.

Ashleigh shakes her head "no", to my shock. I sigh, before summoning my monster maker.

"You called, boss? I'll get working on a monster right away." the girl, named Lorelei, bows.

I relax, placing my hands on the two daggers on my throne. They aren't real, but it feels nostalgic. Ashleigh rests her head against my chest. She worries for me so I don't have to. I have more important things to take care of than worrying about my employees. My wrist communicator beeps.

"Oh, hey, Zedd, is everything all right?" I ask casually.

Ashleigh relaxes at my feet for a second before shooting up. She glares at me, spinning her own dagger. Ashleigh moves behind my throne before moving to the right side.

"Daddy, be nice! Sorry about that, boss." Ashleigh apologizes.

"You have your six-year-old daughter working for you. Nice! Not even Thrax does that." Zedd praises.

"She's actually really useful. Yes, you are my angel." I tell him, braiding Ashleigh's hair.

I collapse, but Ashleigh brings me up before I revert to normal. Her beautiful midnight blue eyes glow as a growl escapes her lips.

"Ashleigh, sweetheart, go check on Lorelei. Make sure she's making that monster. I have to work on some things." I tell Ashleigh, before turning back to the boss.

A picture of my wife, Lady Mara, hangs over our thrones. The sacrifice she made will always be remembered in the Dragon Court.

"Daddy, we have to go, remember? We have that meeting." my daughter snarls.

I wait a few minutes. Zedd hangs up before I speak to her. She looks at me intently.

"Princess, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Elessa contacted me. We need to go to the Cimmerian Planet. They were so easy to conquer. We'll meet there, all right?" my daughter clarifies, sweeping out of the room and injuring Lorelei while doing so.

Using my dark powers, I pull Ashleigh back, only to realize she's become weaker and the spell's already wearing off. Ashleigh fights back, claiming that, despite being under my control, she needs to go to the planet alone.

"Fine, go. Contact me when you find out what is happening on the Cimmerian Planet. " I cackle.

"Father's wish is my command. Ah, the smell of pollution. _This is excellent._ Alyssa, I suppose you've been standing there for a very long time. I'll have Goldar start a fire when we get to my Cimmerian Planet palace. Come, we have much to discuss." my daughter takes Alyssa's hand.

Kayleigh pushes our Cimmerian Planet palace door open and screams. The throne room is in shambles. I hear her scream and teleport to the Cimmerian Planet.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, PRINCESS?!" I demand.

I look at the ruined throne room before me. Ashleigh sees a piece of paper protruding from a pedestal near my throne. I point to it.

"Hand that paper to me immediately, Ashleigh. I'd like to read it." I hiss.

**What's up, Tommy?**

**So you're looking for the Energems, I hear. That sounds pretty cool. Or that's what I would say if I weren't mad at you at the moment, which I'm not. In this case, I'd say "How could you? We were going to find the Energems together! I will personally hunt you down and kill you in front of your daughter, if I have to.**

**Jason**

"So, your former best friend wants you dead. I should have guessed. What's the plan?" Ashleigh questions.

I crumple up the letter and take her hand. Ashleigh smiles wickedly. Something tells her that she will finally get a chance to battle. I also smile and run a finger down her scaly, cerulean skin.

"Oh, you are so naïve, little Ashleigh. Let's go attack Earth." I suggest, picking up my six-year-old daughter.


End file.
